To Become A Devil
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: Riku is the only remaining member of his organization, everyone now gone, his only hope is to find his friends and restore his organization, but Roxas has turned against his friends, Riku must terminate them. Spin-off of Kingdom Hearts 0 Day


Kingdom Hearts

* * *

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

A Silver Haired Devil

A Side-Story to -Kingdom Hearts 0 Day-

Riku-Angst/Action/Adventure

* * *

Ch.1-To Become A Devil

* * *

If you have not read -Kingdom Hearts 0 Day- (Work in Progress) I recommend reading it first to get a base idea of the events before hand.

* * *

__

Roxas had left, no longer part of CM, he rebelled when he learned about who Ven was. Soon after, others began to leave as well, first Kairi, then Namine, Sora , and then Master Terra died after Roxas shot him in the lungs. Riku soon found himself alone, a man stood before him, his only words were "Find the light within the dark, but it will only cause shadow, envelop yourself within the dark and all that exists is nothing, with light, there is dark, but in darkness, there is no light, your shadow needs light, but that shadow is darkness, and in full darkness, there is no shadow." Riku took these words and had them applied to his daily life from then on, soon he found himself thriving on darkness, he no longer had a shadow behind him, it soon completely consumed him.

Riku would spend most of his time lying in the grass and stargazing wishing for a day when everyone would come back together, he'd have dreams of it happening sometimes, some to the point where he'd want to sleep forever just to stay there, it all felt too real. Every day he'd wake up a hour away from night, this is where he'd walk in town, but no one would be there, just him, alone and all hope lost. Whenever he would look himself n the mirror he only saw a corpse, no soul resided in the body he controlled, soon he'd fall asleep an hour after morning. On a rainy day, he'd leave in a black trench coat, and sit down in a cave he found with Sora when they were kids.

There was a hole in the ceiling, he never seemed to mind it, he liked to see the rain in there sometimes, Riku barely say his parents, they were always away on business, he had his whole house to himself, sometimes he'd go on his laptop and make a story, or AMV, sometimes he'd draw a picture, each one though seemed to show how lonely he was. There were no other teenagers where he lived that he could get along with. Sometimes, he'd wonder if he could be their friend, but he never bothered to try, like a shy child who just met someone new. Sometimes, he felt like everyone would pop up out of nowhere and they'd all be back together again.

It wasn't until he turned nineteen that he decided to finally leave to go find everyone else. On the first day he left, he encountered someone he never expected to see, Roxas, no longer looking like himself. His hair was now long and reached down to the bottom of his neck, his hair was dyed black, and had blonde highlights, he wore a white trench coat as well, his headed was covered in his hood, he only took it off to prove his identity. Roxas handed him a necklace, it had an emblem on it shaped like a heart, the letter R embedded into it, Riku took it as an initial for his first name, but when he put it on, the necklace stretched and enveloped his body, it changed his appearance slightly, now he had grey hair with white highlights, his eyes now brown, his skin tone slightly darker, he now wore a black and red trench coat with a hood as well.

He soon found the coat to be feeding on his strength, he found if he removed the necklace it would disappear, but the necklace wouldn't allow itself to be separated from Riku, he kept it in his pocket at all times. Soon he learned that when he wore the necklace, it amplified his strength but in turn weakened himself the more he used it, he only wore it when he needed to, which was never. He learned that the more he used it, the longer he could maintain the coat, but he could never hold the coat for more then six and a half minutes. He soon ran into Roxas again about a month after his last encounter, Roxas came back for the necklace, said he had only needed Riku to use it so he could see how long Riku could control its form, he apparently failed his test.

Riku didn't give it back, he had eventually been corrupted by its effects, he soon learned that the others had obtained necklaces as well, they, unlike Riku, could maintain it for up to three hours and over. Riku had taken this as a sign of his weakness, he soon began to seclude himself from the world more then he already had. He continued training, he could soon maintain the form for almost an hour now, but word reached him again that the others could maintain it for over six hours now. Riku finally decided to set out for his friends once again, but this time, he left without the necklace, Roxas took it back by force.

Riku's only words to Roxas were "My whole life, I've only felt guilty for myself, but now I have reason in my life, and once I fulfill that purpose, you'll no longer be of this world" Roxas laughed and replied "I already died once, I cannot die twice" Riku had recognized those words, like they were straight from a novel. Riku held his key blade up to Roxas's throat as did Roxas to Riku's, both looked into each other's eye's, the emptiness inside showed nothing of importance but showed emptiness, They both put down their weapons and walked past each other, no other words were said.

Riku left, he felt as though, he himself soon became a devil, corrupted by power, his only option, become an angel.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Ch.2-The Ground Over The Wind


End file.
